


Paint My Nook With All The Colors Of The Hemospectrum

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Smut Shots For The Sinners [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AshedRom, Blackrom, Bulges and Nooks, Multi, Pailing, Palerom, Porn Without Plot, Smut, rails with pails, redrom, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Alternatively Titled:A book of pure porn without plot based off of various sexcanons that the author finds during the darkest hours of the night and decides it would be a good idea to write all of them. Suitable for Trolls 7 Sweeps and older due to Major quadrant fuckery, Heavy blackrom, Mutated blood, Mentions of blood, Anti hemospectrum ideas, Negative hemospectrum slurrs, Pailing outside of drone season, Moirails pailing, and a lot of 4 am writing.Yes I do take Sexcanon ideas. Just type them out as a request.





	1. Introduction to This Fuckery

Why hello there everyone! This is my sexcanon boo thing where I will be writing a short drabble (no word limit) type stories based off of sexcanons for homestuck that I have found. 

Please do request your favorite sexcanons and I will get around to writing them! ;)

 

Anyway, enjoy this literal fuckfest.


	2. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Sexcanon#867  
> When Gamzee orgasms, he has a habit of thowing his head back. It leaves some interesting results, as his horns tend to get stuck in the bedposts/floor/table/wall/whatever. More often than not, him stuck lying on his back exposed like that leads to round two.

“Mother Fuuuuuu _uuuuckk_!” Gamzee moans out, hips raising to meet with Karkat’s. The candy blood was currently bouncing harshly on the clown’s bulge, hands pressed against Gamzee’s chest for balance. With a few more bucks up into his pale bro, Gamzee could feel his release coming swiftly. And if Karkat’s gasps and yelped curses were any indicator, Gamzee would think he was close as well.

Then bright maga hot, red genetic material splattered over Gamzee’s cool stomach. This sudden heat sent him over the edge, bulge thrashing and head thrown back roughly. His body arched and twitched as he buried his cool genetic material deep inside his moirail. Karkat gave a whimpered groan and slowed his hips down, now just rolling them gently against the highblood’s hips, the thick bulge still buried deep. 

“Uh, Karbro?” Came Gamzee’s voice. He sounded worried. Karkat immediately looked to the doors and windows to check if anyone saw. Nothing. Then he turned to look over the the purpleblood. His tall highblood horns were imbedded in the thick wood of Karkat’s headboard. Gamzee shook his head and tried to detach them. Nothing. The candy blood let his eyes trace Gamzee’s body, mind still fuzzy from the pailing. 

It was _hot_ seeing Gamzee like this. The way his horns stuck in, Gamzee was forced to have his head back and neck bared, his back arched softly in attempt to lessen the pressure on his neck. “Mind helping a brother out?” The clown asked softly, purple eyes locking with Karkat’s. And there went his self control. 

The candy blood pulled himself off of Gamzee’s bulge and instead of leaning up to help the highblood he rammed his own twisting thick bulge into Gamzee’s tight nook. “AaAaaAaaAhhhHHhhH!” Gamzee cried out, back arching more. Karkat was burning hot inside of his cool tight nook. The rough thrusts the candy blood helped to jam Gamzee’s horns deeper into the wood. 

Due to just finishing a pailing session, neither Karkat nor Gamzee lasting much longer. With a trill broken cry of his highblood’s name, Karkat released the bright red into Gamzee’s purple. He pulled out his already retreating bulge and collapsed next to his diamond. “That helped a lot. Thank you.” Karkat murmered, snuggling into Gamzee’s side. 

The highblood chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller lowblood. “Of course brother. Now can a botherfucker help get my motherfucking horns out of this wood?” Karkat giggled lightly. “Yeah yeah. Just hold still.”


	3. Broken Like Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sadstuck. Only fluff in this one. Dorry you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Sadcanon;  
> Eridan was always afraid that no one liked him because of how he looked. He thought that maybe if he changed his look, people would love him. This led to him trying to cut off his fins. Sollux caught him before the act and told him he was beautiful just the way he was.

The metal felt cold. Cold and sharp. In one shaky grey hand held a pair of sharped scissors, the other held his ear fin out taunt. Eridan’s teared up and puffy violet eyes stared back at himself in the mirror. _Defected. Not fit of a Violet seadweller. Waste. **No one wants a quadrant with you. Look at yourself. Defective gills, bioluminescence, your blood color is too purple, Too wrong.** Get out of here Eridan. Get away from me science nerd. Nerd. Dork. Whimp. Useless. Scaredy-cat. Fish boy. Wizard nerd. Magic doesnt exist Eridan, Gog sometimes you can be so dumb._

More tears slipped down Eridan’s cheeks. Tinted the same too purple violet as his blood. So close to land dweller blood that his gills couldn’t take in and prosses water fast enough for him to breathe. _Defective freak._ The scissors were so close. Just ine little snip, and his stupid fins would be gone. Maybe he could pass as a highblood? _With a hive this shitty and run down no one would believe you. Highbloods are supposed to live with their church thing. How would you explain yourself? Dumb fish ass._

Maybe he could go grey, like Karkat. Hide his blood color from everyone. But he would still have to do this. The metal glinted in the moonlight streaming through his mirror. More violet tears ran dowm. He was actually going to do this. Alright then. Bandages were on the desk, salt water filled his tub. He was ready. All Eridan had to do now was actually make the cuts. Ready? Hell no. 1....2.....3- “ERIDAN!” A voice shouted from behind him just as he was about to close down the teeth of the scissors. Red and Blues sparks grabbed the scissors and pulled them away from his fins then out of his grip. The metal blades flew across the room and landed in a corner.

Warm arms held the shaking seadweller close. Sollux. The last troll Eridan ever expected to care was right there. Holding him. “Eridan.” Sollux sobbed. Why was _he_ crying? Eridan pressed a hand to Sollux’s cheek and the psionic sobbed out. “Eridan. What were you doing?” He asked between harsh breaths. 

Eridan blinked. “I-I thought if-if i got rid of my useless fins. i could be, you knoww normal.” He tried to explain. Sollux held him closer. “Eridan.” The name was said with such care and love, that the seadweller’s bloodpusher twisted itself in knots. “You’re tho fucking beautiful. Jutht how you are. Perfect.” Sollux pulled the sniffling seadweller out of the chair and to a pile in the corner. 

The violetblood was in shock. “Y-You really think so?” he sniffed. Sollux pulled him close. “Yeth Yeth Yeth. You are tho fucking beautiful it maketh it hard for me to breathe. Even if you cant breathe underwater you can thtay on land with me! Eridan dont ever thcare me like that again.” Yellow tears dripped down his face, his long fingers cupping Eridan’s face. “Pleathe.” 

Eridan was crying too. Holding Sollux’s middle tightly he nodded into the fabric of the yellowblood’s shirt. They laid like that. Holding eachother tight, until sunrise. Sollux slowly sat up, helping eridan to undress and get inside the coon. The smaller yellowblood went right back to holding him once they got settled in the slime. “Perfect.” He whispered into Eridan’s earfin, making it twitch. Eridan looked up at him. “Does that mean you wwant to quadrant me?” The yellowblood rolled his eyes. “Of courthe i do. Now get over here and get thome thleep.”


End file.
